Albedo
Albedo is a character introduced in Ben 10: Alien Force ''in the episode ''Good Copy, Bad Copy. Originally a Galvan, and Azmuth's former assistant, Albedo was turned into a red, silver-haired clone of Ben after a failed attempt to create his own Omnitrix. While he had only two appearances in Alien Force, Albedo has since became quite popular amongst the fans, and played a major role in the series by introducing the Ultimatrix. He also has a red jacket, instead of a green one. Appearance Before his DNA was synced with Ben's, he looked like a normal Galvan with a green tunic. In Alien Force ''and ''Ultimate Alien, ''he wears a negative version of Ben's jacket and has red eyes as well. He has silver hair. In ''Omniverse, he wears a completely reversed version of his jacket. He also has black markings below his eyes. In For A Few Brains More, ''he transforms into a negative version of 11 year old Ben. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, his human form has his ''Omniverse appearance but with his 11-year old self's clothes. His Galvan form has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but the colors on his outfit are reversed. After being turned into a baby, he wears a negative version of Omniverse Grey Matter's suit. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Omniverse appearance, but he wears a red T-shirt with a black line going in a horizontal direction right at the middle. He wears long black pants. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance after the events of ''For A Few Brains More, but with a smaller version of his 16-year old clothes. In Mark The Alien's upcoming series he is played by Morgan Freeman as well as Ben. In OmniDragon 10, he has his Ben's Omniverse clothing, but red, and in UAF style. Blank and the Omnigizer He only appeared in It's Project Presenting Time, where it took him 6 months to create a spaceship and come to Galvan Prime, willing to kill Azmuth. On the way, he accidentally bumped into Blank, and became the main villian in the episode. Aliens Used *Rath *Articguana *Humungousaur (x2) *Swampfire *XLR8 *Heatblast *Armodrillo *AmpFibian *Water Hazard Personality Albedo is portrayed as a rude, arrogant, and ambitious person who shows sociopathic tendencies. He is unaccepting of Ben's right to wear the Omnitrix, feeling that only he has the right to wield such a power. He bears animosity towards Azmuth, even so much as denying him the credit of the creation of the Omnitrix. Originally a scientist, he speaks with a larger vocabulary, being much more intellectual than Ben , though in a rather cold and condescending manner. Because he had gained Ben's DNA, Albedo apparently has also gained Ben's cravings and needs: he shares the boy's tastes in food, scratches himself in places he suspects are inappropriate, and his left eye twitches when he lies. As a running gag, he especially craves for chili fries, actually even more than Ben, and calls it a "human weakness", originally he hated this habit, but later on when meeting back up with Vilgax and when asked what took him so long, he said he had to stop for chili fries. Because of his arrogance, he denies the fact that he likes them, blaming his human DNA for causing this. Albedo is continually suspicious of everyone, suspecting Vilgax's inevitable betrayal to steal the Omnitrix once they had taken it from him when they had teamed up. Despite Vilgax twice saying that he was only out to kill Ben Tennyson and conquer his world, Albedo kept his mistrust, which was sound, when Vilgax did keep the Omnitrix for his army and turned it against Albedo. Powers and Abilities In all of his appearances so far, Albedo used a copy of the Omnitrix which gave him alien shape-shifting abilites similar to Ben's. He originally had an Omnitrix he had built himself, giving him access to all of Ben's alien forms. The Omnitrix wa s of low quality, however, and as a side effect caused him to be turned into a clone of Ben. This Omnitrix was destroyed by Azmuth at the end of Good Copy, Bad Copy. Notice that after his human form changed color from the bio-energy feedback, his aliens' eyes and Omnitrix symbo l are now red instead of green, due to this Albedo's transformations are red instead of green (while Ben is transforming the cells and bones are green but Albedo's are red). In the two-part Alien Force finale, The Final Battle, Albedo used the Ultimatrix, a new enhanced version of the Omnitrix, created by Azmuth, and completed by himself. In addition to the ability to turn into any of Ben's aliens, he could make them take their original process of evolution so they can evolve into their "Ultimate" form (which is sort of like what happens on Pokemon). The Ultimatrix was later taken from him by Ben. In addition to his Omnitrix, Albedo is highly intelligent, "very smart even for a Galvan" according to Dwayne McDuffie, and has a large amount of knowledge about the Omnitrix, having been Azmuth's assistant. He was able to create a copy of the Omnitrix that, other than turning him into a clone of Ben, worked perfectly, as well as successfully repair the Ultimatrix by integrating its energy core on his modified former Omnitrix's bracelet, possibly using the extra energy to evolve the aliens. It was also confirmed that Albedo was the one who created the function to allow the aliens to evolve, not Azmuth. In Double or Nothing, Albedo easily defeated Ben, when they were both in human form, and even managed to knock him out for a while. Also in the same episode, Albedo gained the ability to alter his DNA into any alien species in the Codon Stream, without a need for an Omnitrix device. However, because Ben had interfered, he will always revert back to his 'Ben' form. Ben 10: Alien Force Albedo was Ben's evil clone until their Omnitrixes send out a shock wave that damaged his form. Albedo was once Azmuth's assistant, so he knows more about the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix than Ben. At one point before his first appearance, he asked Azmuth for his own Omnitrix, as he didn't trust "a mere human" (Ben) for the destiny of the entire universe. When Azmuth refused, stating there could be only one Omnitrix, Albedo used his knowledge of the project to build a copy, and set it to match Ben's. However, by doing so, he unintentionally put Ben's DNA as the default, causing him to lose his Galvan form and become a clone of Ben. Disgusted by what had happened to him, Albedo traveled to Earth in Good Copy, Bad Copy in order to take Ben's Omnitrix and use it to cure him. During his search for Ben, he savagely attacked at least 3 Forever Knight castles, and multiple DNAlien hives, in order to get information, causing the Knights to believe Ben was attacking them for no reason and getting Gwen and Kevin's attention. When Albedo and Ben eventually met during Albedo's rampage at another Knight castle, Albedo pretended being the creator of the Omnitrix, accusing Azmuth of being a liar, and asked Ben to give it back to him. When Ben, suspicious, refused, Albedo transformed and attacked him in order to take his Omnitrix by force. After clashing with him twice, their Omnitrix locked with each other, almost causing a feedback that could have destroyed a whole galaxy. During the process, Albedo's human form was damaged, resulting in him becoming a negative version of Ben. Azmuth then arrived and destroyed Albedo's Omnitrix by removing the dial, trapping him in his human form, before sending him to the Null Void Prison. In the Alien Force series finale, Albedo escaped from prison with the help of Vilgax, and stole the Ultimatrix, a more powerful but incomplete version of the Omnitrix, from Azmuth (with Diamondhead replacing Chromastone, plus Lodestar and Rath). Using pieces from his broken fake Omnitrix and tools given by Vilgax, he successfully complete the Ultimatrix and tried to use it in order to turn back to his Galvan form. However, the Ultimatrix was still linked to Ben's Omnitrix, still causing him to be trapped in his form. Vilgax then offered him an alliance, promising he would let him get Ben's Omnitrix. Though not really trusting him, Albedo accepted and helped him. Despite the alliance being a success, Vilgax quickly double-crossed Albedo and made him his prisoner. After the Omnitrix was destroyed, Ben freed Albedo and forced him to hand over the Ultimatrix by threatening to destroy it too. Dwayne McDuffie has said that Albedo is still alive out there somewhere. Ben 10: Alien Universe In Ben 10: Alien Universe, Albedo makes two appearances as a main villain. In his first appearance, he is found by Ben and the two face-off eventually leading to Ben using Alien X to revert his DNA. In his second appearance, Zs'Skayr finds Albedo and reverts him to Albedo Ben with a new copy of the Omnitrix. In this appearance, Albedo hesitates to fight, but is forced to by Zs'Skayr. In the end, Ben again uses Alien X to revert Albedo's DNA. Appearances *Albedo Returns *Homesick Trilogy: The Final Part Ben 10: The Omniwars Albedo joins the resistance with a condition of permanently returning to his Galvan form. He is a main member of the resistance, and is a co-leader along with Ben and Gwen. 'Aliens Used' *AmpFibian *ChamAlien *Heatblast *Big Chill *Echo Echo *Jury Rigg *Jetray *Four Arms *Humungousaur *Chromastone Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Albedo returns in Double of Nothing to try and regain his normal form but fails. Ben 10: Omniverse *''Trouble Helix'' (first re-appearance; true form) *''The Ultimate Heist'' *''A Fistful of Brains'' *''For a Few Brains More'' Mike 10 Albedo will come back in Mike 10. He has glasses because now he has corrupted DNA of Mike. Ben 10: Alien Alliance *Cloned: Part 1 *Cloned: Part 2 Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Originally, he has his appearance from For A Few Brains More, ''but after fixing his stabilizer, he reverts back to a negative version of 18-year-old Ben. He appears in The Negative Effect, where he forms an unlikely alliance with Sunny. After being defeated once again by Ben Tennyson, he suffers from extreme coughs and checks his condition on a computer, leaving it a mystery to the viewer. Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles Albedo returns in Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles and kidnaps Azmuth and makes him build a different Gigatrix, but know one knows where he is. In ''Haunted it was revealed that he planned to get the DNA and put it in a robot, but because the Gigatrix only absorbs DNA, he needed to collect the DNA and he needed a body template. So he used the robot and his Gigatrix controls, (the robot has every species powers programmed into it,) and he lets the Assassin absorb it. But he betrays him, so he left him for the Plumbers. Ben 10: Multi Trixes He has made a few appearances as a villain, but he turned good. He hasn't appeared since he was freed from Eon's army in BTMT Movie Season Finale Thingy!. Ben 10: Shattered Dimensions In Ben 10: Shattered Dimensions, Albedo is the hero of a different dimension and he helps Ben and 3 other Bens to defeat 5 Vilgaxes. He doesn't hate his human form, in Ben 10: SD. KEN 10:ALIENS UNLEASHED He only makes a cameo in "Like villain like son" wishing good luck to Albedo jr. Mark 12: Evolutions It was confirmed he would aperar with the Megatrix. He is now a parnter and main charcter in Mark 12. Ben 10: Rise of Evil He is one of the main villains. Ultra Ben Albedo appears as a villain for a time, but he reforms. Ben 10- Ultimate Alien Force Albedo appears from another dimension and teams up with his self from that dimension to take down Ben and his friends. Austen 14 Albedo now looks like Ben, but with a white shirt, grey pants, and red and black shoes. He wears the inferior copy of the Omnitrix on his left wrist. John Smith 10 *Love (John Smith 10) (first appearance; in the past) *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 Distant Worlds *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first re-appearance) (alternate timeline?) *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 (alternate timeline?) Phantom Watch *Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) Aliens used Omnitrix : *Humongousaur *Big Chill *Jetray *Goop *Echo Echo *Spidermonkey Negative Omnitrix (Vilgax Attacks) : *Negative Goop (All Versions) *Negative Jetray (All Versions) *Negative Swampfire (All Versions) *Negative Humongousaur (All Versions) *Negative Echo Echo (DS version) *Negative Spidermonkey (DS version) *Negative Brainstorm (DS version) *Negative Big Chill (DS version) *Negative Chromastone (DS version) *Negative Upchuck (DS version) *Negative Alien X (DS version) Ultimatrix *Negative Diamondhead *Negative Swampfire *Negative Spidermonkey *Negative Rath *Negative Lodestar (hologram only) *Negative Humongousaur **Negative Ultimate Humongousaur Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks He appears as a boss in the level Mor' Otesi (Chromastone's home planet), aided by a tricked Cooper in making a energy core from Taedenite. Also, if you look carefully at Albedo's Omnitrix, all of his aliens' eyes and Omnitrix symbol are red. In the DS version, after you defeat him, he attempts to use Alien X, but this freezes him, being locked in argument with Serena and Bellicus. . After you have beaten the game, there is a cut scene where he is attempting to leave Alien X while Bellicus and Serena bring up an old argument. Once you beat him on Hero Mode he becomes a alternate skin on DS. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction He uses an unknown machine to turn into Evil Way Big. Ben has to assemble the Potis Altiare to power up Way Big and stop him. He disappears on the moon, because he detransformed. Then he was knocked out by Lu. Reo 19 In Reo 19 his Omnitrix is blue and red. Appearances *Red & Blue *A Totaly Regual Christmas OmniDragon 10 In OmniDragon 10, he is a minor villain, soemtimes even an ally, because of his twin, Aldredo. Trivia *Unlike Ben, he does not shout the names of the aliens when he transforms into them. *Just like Ben, he craves for chili fries but not because of Ben's DNA. According to Dwayne McDuffie, Albedo is just blaming it on Ben. *When he lies his left eye twitches, just like Ben. Kevin seems to be the only one to have noticed this. *On the Albedo toy and in The Final Battle and Vilgax Attacks Albedo wears a black shirt even though the Omnitrix damaged his form in Good Copy Bad Copy, turning his black shirt into white, he probably replaced his white shirt with a black shirt, Jimmy Jones' white shirt might be Albedo's white shirt. *Unlike Azmuth who didn't fare so well with it, Albedo showed remarkable skill with the Omnitrix and its aliens. He was more than a match for Ben when both were transformed and was able to defeat both Kevin and Gwen. However, it should be noted Azmuth's only fight using the Omnitrix was against Vilgax, someone more than a match for any of its aliens. *In the two-part series finale of Ben 10: Alien Force, The Final ''Battle, when the Omnitrix was destroyed it turned Kevin back to normal, Albedo didn't go back to his original Galvan because Azmuth trapped him in Ben's human form as revealed by Dwanye. *In "Double Negative" (the second chapter book), Albedo doesn't like smoothies as much as Ben does. He says a peanut butter seaweed smoothie, one of Ben's favorites, tastes like feet. *Albedo is named after the measurement of how much light an object reflects. Which itself was named after the Latin word for "whiteness". Also, it's probably a bit of a spoof on the word "albino" meaning an animal that shouldn't really have it, but does, have white fur. *In Vilgax Attacks Albedo has a red Omnitrix, not a red Ultimatrix. So far this purpose is unknown. *Dwayne said that "Albedo is still alive" somewhere. *While fighting Albedo in the ''Vilgax Attacks, he always seems to exclude one move out of his alien's move sets. *Animation error: In the episode The Final Battle: Part 1, when Ben goes to Albedo's hideout, Albedo is seen wearing a red Omnitrix, instead of a red Ultimatrix. *Albedo is almost similar to Zak Monday (Negative of Zak Saturday from the Secret Saturdays). *In Secret of the Omnitrix Pop-up version, it is stated that Azmuth had other Galvans help him make it. This is a reference to Albedo. Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Escape From the Infinimatrix (first reappearance, turns into a baby) *When Things Are Altered Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Smarts (first reappearance) Ben 10: The Omniwars *Mirror on the Wall (first re-appearance) *Unlucky Charms *Memories Last Forever *Swapped *Puppets on a String *Harangue; Our Future Mayor *The Ultimate Revenge *The Golden Age, Part 1 and 2 Gallery Ben 10 alien force Albedo.jpg Albedo as Eon.png Albedo Water Hazard.png|Albedo as Water Hazard Albedo (Galvan).png|Albedo in Dan 10 Albedo 10.png|Albedo in Original Series by Dan Ultimate Albedo.png|Ultimate Albedo by Dan Tennyson ult humango.PNG|Albedo as Ultimate Humungousaur True Albedo.png|Albedo's True Form by Dan Albedo 11 Upgrade.png|Albedo as Upgrade Albedo in Omniverse.png|Albedo im Omniverse by Mark the Alien Ult humungosaur.png|Albedo as Ultimate Humungousaur in Omniverse 140px-Albedoofficial.png|In Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Albedo OV art.jpg|His Human form in Omniverse 150px-Albedo render.png|His Galvan form in Omniverse Albedo 10 year old ver by cheshirepd33i8iv.jpg Albedo in BATO.png|In BATO AlbedoFries.png|Albedo meme by Lego Albedo Real.png Albedo as Ben.png|In The Ultimate Heist Albedo about to transform.jpg Albedo OV Official Pose.png Albedo OV unpixel.png Benedo.png Albedo's Negative Galvan Form.png|His negative Galvan form in Omniverse Albedo Crying.png|11 year-old Albedo crying Albedo Enraged.png|Moments before turning into Negative 11 year-old Ben. BTUAM Albedo is yet to appear in BTUAM and may never appear, but in the non-canon game (real and downloadable) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Search for Gwen and Kevin Albedo is the main antagonist after teleporting the team to an alternate dimension and kidnapping Gwen and Kevin. Quotes Category:Villains Category:Ben 10 Team Tennyson Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Team Tennyson Villians Category:Omnitrix Creators Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Characters Category:Smart aliens Category:Former Villains Category:Omnitrix wielders Category:Male characters Category:Male Category:Male aliens Category:Ben 10: Alien Acess Category:Characters Category:Galvans Category:Galvan Prime Category:Devices that contain Alien DNA Category:Mark 12 Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Chris 12 Category:Hero Category:Male heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Fusions Category:Evil Ben arc Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Flame 10 Category:Ben 10 alien alliance Category:Mike 10 Category:Kai 10 Category:Kai 10 Villains Category:Rex 14 Category:Ultra Ben Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Canon Category:Canon Characters Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Red eyed Aliens Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Evil Aliens Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Heroes